


Miraculous! (Thor/Miraculous Ladybug crossover) (Loki x Reader)

by Blairdiggory



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki is Cat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Reader Has Powers, Reader is Ladybug, Sif is Alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a normal girl with a normal life. However, when evil strikes, you become the Miraculous Ladybug, savior of Paris with her partner Cat Noir!<br/>Loki is a semi-normal teen model. However, when evil strikes, he becomes Cat Noir, partner of Ladybug!<br/>You have a crush on Loki. Cat Noir has a crush on Ladybug. Isn't that perfect?<br/>Too bad you don't know each others' secret identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous! (Thor/Miraculous Ladybug crossover) (Loki x Reader)

In the daytime, you’re y/n. Just an normal girl with a normal life. But you have a secret.  
Because when evil strikes, you became the Miraculous Ladybug, the superheroine that saves all of Paris, with the help of the infamous Cat Noir.  
You love being Ladybug. At school, you feel stifled. You’re just learning to memorize things. What you need beyond all else is action, putting those memorized things into practice. As Ladybug, you’ve gotten better at thinking on your feet, speaking out for what you believe in, and simply being you when you don’t have to worry about the consequences (ok, there are some consequences, but you can keep them in check). There is only one teensy drawback:  
Cat Noir. He’s completely and helplessly in love with you and flirts constantly. You have to admit, with his spiked-back black hair, he’s pretty attractive (even if he IS in a catsuit), but you’ve got your heart set on another person.  
Loki.  
He and his brother, Thor, are the sons of the famous fashion designer Odin Agreste, and while you can tell Thor loves the spotlight of being a model for his father, Loki is not so keen. You find it surprising that he even puts up with his father’s career of choice for him, but at the same time, his dark hair and mysterious personality make him an excellent candidate for the job.  
In the beginning, you got sort of tongue-tied around him, but with some life-coaching from your best friend, Sif, you got onto better speaking terms with him. You really connected on many subjects, such as books (he’s recommended many to you, and you to him) and Thor. Loki doesn’t much like his brother. He thinks he’s too loud, too small-minded. While you don’t mind Thor, you can tell he’s lacking some common sense. When you shared this with Loki, he grinned and laughed, and it was an amazing sensation to finally see some emotion out of him.  
Since then, you’ve been on speaking terms (which is more than you can say for most people, especially his fan girls). You even got up the courage to ask him out once, but he said he was in love with someone else. While you were heartbroken, you got over the rejection pretty well. You’re still in love with him, but you figure you’ll learn to love another. Someday. But for now, you two are just acquaintances and occasional study buddies and project partners.  
You sigh, staring at him in class one day while he’s reading the assigned material.  
“Girl, get your head out of the clouds,” Sif whispers to you, grinning.  
“I can’t help it,” you said, shaking your head and focusing your attention back on the sheet you two are sharing. Sif discreetly pulls out her phone.  
“Sif, you aren’t seriously updating the Ladyblog right now, are you?”  
“No,” she pulls up a recent modeling photo of Loki. “I’m doing this.”  
She sketches something quick around Loki’s picture and slides you the phone. Loki has been modified with a crudely drawn black jumpsuit with ears and a tail.  
“Don’t you think, in the right light, Loki looks kind of like Cat Noir?”  
You choke on your laughter.  
“Him? As Cat Noir? You’re joking.”  
“Look, I know you’re going for the ‘bad boy’ look, but c’mon. He could be!”  
“I seriously doubt-”  
“GIRLS!” Your teacher yells from the front. “If you two are done with your phones, I’d appreciate it if you actually did your schoolwork!”  
“Yes, Mr. Heimdall!” you two say in unison. Sif reluctantly puts her phone away. Most of the class is staring at you, including Loki. You shoot him an apologetic look and turn your attention once more to the sheet in front of you.

Loki figures Sif was probably working on the Ladyblog. He loves all the content on Ladybug (somehow, Sif always gets AMAZING pictures of fights), but most of all, he loves Ladybug.  
You see, even though Loki isn’t so normal (as is the life of a supermodel), he too has a secret. Because when evil threatens Paris, he becomes Cat Noir, the savior of the city and the partner of Ladybug. He hopes to one day be more than just partners.  
He’s in love with every little thing about Ladybug. Not only is she gorgeous, but she’s strong, kind, supportive, and maybe a little bit crazy, and he’s fallen head over heels (or is it head over paws?) for her. He just wish he knew who she was, and she him, but he keeps the promise you two made to never know each other’s secret identities.  
For now, the best perk of being Cat Noir is how powerful he feels. With his father making his life choices and the school breaking his back with work and Thor being the ‘Golden Child’, he needs something to let loose. He’s sly and secretive as Cat Noir, and the rush it always brings to him to be this superhero makes everything he’s endured worth it.  
Ladybug was the first thing to make him smile after his mom died. Cat Noir was the second.  
But bygones are bygones, and he can’t dwell on that now. He settles into his work until the bell rings to signal the end of class. Thor’s loud voice booms over everyone’s as he and his three best friends, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, start jabbering about the end of the day and the coming weekend.  
“I’ve sent invitations, but it’s also an open party,” Thor says. Right, Loki thinks. He’s turning 18. It’s not like he forgot since it’s all Thor mentions nowadays.  
“Sif!” Thor calls (he doesn’t need to because he sits only a desk away from Sif). “Are you and y/n coming to my party this weekend?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it!” Sif flashes a grin. Loki sees you smirk at her. It seems only you two can see her obvious crush on the older Agreste boy. “We can’t wait!”  
Loki’s glad that you’re coming. At least the party won’t be completely boring. He’ll have you to talk to. And maybe Sif. Loki doesn’t have a ton of friends. He isolates himself out of choice, and he doesn’t really mind.  
The class begins to make its way outside, where it’s been raining for a couple of hours. This has turned into one of the rainiest springs in decades. Loki slips into Thor’s crowd.  
“I hope it doesn’t rain on the day of your birthday,” he says nonchalantly.  
“The weatherwoman said it will clear up this weekend! Imagine, one of the only sunny days this month on my birthday!” Thor laughs, and his friends take the cue to laugh too.  
Loki rolls his eyes. Of course, Thor would turn his comment as an excuse to talk about himself. He sees you and Sif leave the school. He hopes you do end up turning up at Thor’s party.

Sif catches the bus, but you normally walk home. Thank God you had an umbrella. You remember the day you first met Loki on days like this.  
You were paired with him as a lab partner on your first day of high school. He spilled 10 M hydrochloric acid on you on accident. It was quite a beginning.  
He had made sure you had properly cleansed yourself (and sort of apologized by blaming this mishap on Thor pushing him). Then, after school, he had caught you walking home, unprotected from the rain, offered you his umbrella, and walked you home.  
“You know, if I hadn’t seen you in magazines, I’d say a stranger walking me home was kind of creepy,” you joked.  
“I am simply apologizing for today. I suppose if it was Thor walking you home, it would be less creepy?”  
“Not really? Stranger danger, you know. Can’t trust anyone,” you said.  
Loki blinked, then put up his hood and took his umbrella back.  
“Well, thanks for trusting me, I guess. See you around,” he said.  
After that, you found him charming, intelligent, and witty, and you fell hard.  
After that day, you casually ‘forgot’ your umbrella when it rained, hoping he would walk you home again, but it never happened. After asking him out, you picked up your umbrella again, supposing he wouldn’t walk you home like that if he wasn’t interested in you.  
Now that you’re back home, you start your homework. You’ve learned that if you put it off, Ladybug situations happen, and you forget to finish it. You refuse to be yelled at again for not doing your work.  
Thankfully, no Ladybug situations occur that night, and you get a good night’s sleep before Thor’s party.

The next day, everyone is completely drenched.  
It’s absolutely pouring. Even the tarps put up by the party staff to keep everything dry have become kites in the wind. Thor is furious.  
“The weatherwoman said it would be a perfect day,” he growls. “How is this a perfect day?!”  
“I’m sorry, Thor,” Sif says. She dragged you along in the rain in case the party was going to be held inside, but everything was centered around being outdoors, so the party has been called off.  
Thor tugs on his hammer necklace. You remember him telling everyone some story about how his dad is obsessed with Norse mythology because of his name and even named his two sons after Norse gods. Thor seems to have taken interest as well.  
“I told you, the weather channel is usually wrong,” Loki says snidely.  
Thor’s hand flies from his necklace into a fist.  
“You wanted this to happen,” he spits at Loki.  
Loki’s eyes widen.  
“Sure, blame me for the weather. It’s not like it’s random or anything.”  
Disgusted by his brother, Thor turns and heads straight for his room. You can hear the door slam from downstairs. Sif turns to Loki.  
“You know, you don’t have to be such a jerk to him!” she yells.  
“And why shouldn’t I? He’s never been anything else to me,” Loki retorts.  
“He’s been perfectly civil with you! Why do you have it out for him?”  
“I have better things to do than be chastised by you!” Loki says. “And if Thor’s party is cancelled, feel free to lead yourself out.”  
He turns on his heel, glares at Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, and goes to his room. Sif looks utterly offended.  
“I don’t know what you see in that guy,” she whispers to you. She tugs your arm. “Let’s go.”  
You agree. It’s time to leave if you’re not welcome anymore. 

“Greetings, Thor, God of Thunder, I am Hawk Moth. Don’t you hate it when others lie when it counts? Take control of the skies, and get the revenge you deserve. In return, I only ask for a few items that I’ve lost.”  
“With pleasure, Hawkmoth.”

Before you leave, you hear a large crash and the tinkle of glass shattering. You and Sif exchange glances, then run up to where you heard the sound.  
Through Thor’s broken window, you can see someone twirling something, flying into the sky, which has been darkened with pitch black clouds and only lights occasionally with lightning.  
“Oh, my God,” Sif says. “Someone’s been akumatized!”  
“It looks like it was Thor!” you say, taking a step backwards.  
Sif takes her phone out of her pocket and gets the camera ready.  
“Come with me, y/n! We have to get footage of this for the Ladyblog!”  
“What? You’re going straight into the battle?” you say, feigning fear.  
“Yeah, c’mon!”  
“No, thank you! I’m hiding out in here!”  
And with that you run off for the guest bathroom.

Loki’s in his room when he hears a crash coming from Thor’s room. He pokes his head out to see down the hall. He sees you and Sif running towards the room, then hears your hurried conversation.  
“Someone’s been akumatized!”  
“It looks like it was Thor!”  
“Oh no…” he says, pinching the bridge of his nose. It really wasn’t his fault. It was the rain and the bad weatherwoman. That’s probably where he’s headed.  
Loki shuts the door. Plagg, Loki’s kwami, zooms out of his jacket.  
“So, it looks like we’re in for a wild ride, huh?” Plagg says.  
“Looks like it. Plagg, claws out!” Loki says.  
Loki’s hair changes from its usual kempt state to a spiky mess. He gains ears, a tail, and a black jumpsuit. After his mask sets on his face, he strikes a pose, his ring now glowing with green energy. He opens the door quietly and heads to the roof.

You run to the next floor up, where you know a guest bathroom lies. You turn a corner and bump into someone. Ebony hair and green eyes flash your way. Cat Noir grins cheekily at you and helps you up.  
“You should head into a safer spot, my lady,” he says. “There’s a bathroom on this floor. You should stay in there until Ladybug and I find that the coast is clear.”  
“Oh, yeah, totally!” you say, feigning fear again. “Thank you, Cat Noir!”  
“No problem!” He tips an invisible hat in your direction and leaps off in the opposite direction.  
You roll your eyes. He must have a thing for all the ladies.  
You pop into the bathroom, and, after making sure there is no one in there, you pull out your bag. Your kwami, Tikki, pops out.  
“It looks like your crush did a number on his brother!” she says.  
“Oh, come on, Thor was already mad!” you say. “But this is no time for arguing. Tikki, spots on!”  
Your plain earrings turn into ladybug-spotted ones, and your entire body glows. Your clothes change into a red jumpsuit with black spots. Your yo-yo appears at your hip, and your mask appears on your face. You strike a pose, then run out of the bathroom.  
Cat Noir must have been heading to the roof, so you decide to follow him. When you reach the top of the Agreste mansion, you find him waiting.  
“Did you take the stairs, my ladybug? That explains why I’m here first,” he smirks.  
“Oh, hush up, kitty,” you joke back. You can still see a figure flying in the distance.  
“Shall we follow him?” you ask.  
“With pleasure,” Cat Noir says. The two of you take off running on top of the rooftops of Paris. 

“As you can see, there is a 100% chance of rain for the next four hours,” the weatherwoman, Mireille Caquet, says. “And a 70% chance of rain overnight.”  
Suddenly, the building shakes with a roar of thunder. The lights crackle, then explode as they overload. The cameraman shakes his camera as the signal goes out.  
“Don’t worry, Mirielle,” her producer says. “We’ll get someone out here real quick to fix this-”  
The door slams open, and a hulking figure steps inside.  
“I am Thor, God of Thunder,” he shouts. He lights up the room with lightning, the brightness of which obscures his face. “Where is Mireille Caquet?”  
But everyone is in a panic, running out of the closest doors they can find, and Thor cannot see Mireille. He sends a blast of lightning at the broken light fixtures, which fall and block one of the doors, nearly crushing the people running towards it.  
“I said, WHERE-”  
Another blast, another door blocked.  
“-IS-”  
Another blast, but this time someone is directly in the line of fire of the falling debris. A quick, lithe figure pushes the man out of the way just as the lights block the door. Glowing green eyes light the darkness.  
“Where is who? Me?” Cat Noir drawls. “Because I’m right here! No hard feelings though, this black suit does make it hard to see me in the dark.”  
Thor prepares another blast of lightning, but before he can shoot it, he’s conked on the back. He falls forward, but turns swiftly to see you, Ladybug, about to kick him in the face. He raises his hammer, sending your foot straight into the metal. You shout and hold your foot, which gives Thor enough time to whack you and send you sprawling into the back wall.  
“My lady!” you hear Cat Noir say, but soon you see him engaged in staff-to-hammer combat. While you can see Thor’s hulking shape, you can’t see much. Cat at least has night vision, and Thor is using lightning to see. You don’t want to accidentally hit Cat in the fray, so you decide to find Mireille and get her to a safe spot while Cat fights.  
“Cat! I’m gonna find Mireille! See if you can get Thor to a place with better lighting!” you yell.  
“Like where?! He cut out the power!”  
“I know it’s a bad idea, but get him to the roof! I’ll be able to help you from there!”  
“Sounds good!”  
You run out of the room, intent on finding the weatherwoman.  
You run through the buildings hallways, calling for Mireille. You hope she’ll come out. As a famous superhero, you have a pretty distinctive voice, but she could be hurt or too frightened to come out.  
As you reach the lobby of the building, you can see the police and firefighters on their way standing back, preparing to enter the building when ready.  
“Ladybug!” the chief of police calls. “Is it safe to enter?”  
“Not yet! The weatherwoman, Mireille Caquet, is she out here?”  
An ambulance worker waves you over, showing you that Mireille is there, unharmed, but wearing a shock blanket. You turn back to the chief.  
“Thor is going after Ms. Caquet. Please take her to a safe location, quickly!” you say.  
The chief nods and makes his way towards the ambulance.  
Suddenly, the sky brightens and lightning begins streaming down from it.  
“Get to safe places! Now!” you yell. Cat Noir must have gotten Thor on the roof. It’s time to end this.  
You use your yo-yo to climb up the building, and when you reach the top, you quickly assess the situation.  
You can finally see Thor now. He’s wearing a winged helmet and ancient armor with a flowing, scarlet cape. His hammer is massive, but it looks like the necklace Thor had…  
“The akuma! It’s in the hammer!” you shout to Cat Noir, who looks tired, but is still putting up quite a fight.  
Cat Noir nods, and starts aiming his attacks at the hammer. You charge into the fray, too. You wrap your yo-yo around Thor’s wrist, hoping you can restrain him long enough for Cat Noir to get the hammer out of Thor’s grasp. However, you aren’t strong enough to face the mighty muscles of the God of Thunder, and Thor ends up tugging you forward, smashing you into Cat Noir. You both land on the edge of the roof. You’re up on your feet in a second, but it takes Cat longer.  
“Hey, are you ok?” you ask him.  
“I’m fine, my Lady,” he grunts. “Now, let’s get that akuma-”  
Thor smashes his hammer into the satellite dish, which sends it reeling into Cat Noir, trapping him between the stairway to the roof and the dish. Cat looks for a way out, but finds none. Thor is heading for you.  
“Cataclysm!” he yells, slicing the dish in half and destroying it.  
You aren’t sure how much more Cat Noir can take.  
“Lucky Charm!” you yell, spinning your yo-yo in the air. A bright light flares around your yo-yo, and you are left with a red and black bowling ball. You struggle to pick up said bowling ball.  
“What are you supposed to do with that?” Cat Noir says, joining you. Thor charges at you. You suddenly get an idea. You charge at Thor, too.  
“Ladybug!” you hear Cat scream.  
Just as Thor gets close enough to punch you, you bowl the ball at his feet. Thor gets caught unawares and trips, which sends him sprawling to the floor. His hammer spins out of his hand towards Cat Noir, who breaks the handle, and the akuma flies out.  
“No more evildoing for you, little bug,” you say, pulling out your yo-yo and unzipping it. It swings like a pendulum and emits a soft glow, then captures the akuma. When you release it, it is pure and white again.  
“Bye bye, little butterfly!” you say.  
Thor detransforms. He loses the medieval-looking garb, and his hammer reverts back to its normal necklace form. Thor shakes himself.  
“What happened? Was the party that good?” he mutters to himself, smiling.  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” you shout, sending your yo-yo sky high. Suddenly, the world isn’t as dark, even though it’s still raining. The power comes back on. You and Cat Noir bump fists.  
“Pound it!” you both say.  
Cat Noir’s Miraculous begins to beep, signaling he only has two minutes left. Then, yours does the same.  
“We should go…” you say. “Cat, are you limping?”  
“Only a little, my lady,” he smiles at you, wincing.  
“Here, I’ll help you down the stairs. It’s the least I can do.”  
“Well, I could never say no to a little help from a pretty girl, could I?”  
“Can it, Cat.”  
You get him down the first flight of stairs. It appears to be a break room, which leads off to a small kitchen. You drag Cat quickly into the kitchen, where the pantry door is open a crack. You shove Cat in there.  
“I’ll catch you later. We probably only have seconds left…” you say.  
You hear Cat Noir stumble, then crack his head on the wall. A small groan emits from the pantry.  
“Cat, are you ok?” you ask hurriedly.  
“I just slipped on some ice…”  
“Ice? What are you talking about?” You open the door and quickly close it in case anyone comes by to see either of you transform. It turns out you were mistaken in thinking it was a pantry. It’s a freezer.  
“Out of all the doors I could have chosen…” you mutter. You see Cat Noir rubbing his head, but otherwise, he seems fine.  
“You good?” you ask.  
“Real good. Now, go before we time out.”  
You nod and move back to the door.  
Only it’s locked.  
You jiggle the handle a couple of times, even try kicking the door down, but it won’t budge.  
“Oh, God, this wasn’t supposed to happen!” you say. “We can’t know- I mean, we shouldn’t- Ugh!” You look back to Cat Noir.  
“Door locked?” he queries.  
“Yup.”  
“Any chance of you getting out of here before we transform?”  
“Minimal at best. Even if they do come, I’ll change, and then they’ll know who I am…”  
You sigh.  
“Look, I know this isn’t ideal, but could you like, go down a different corridor of the freezer? I’ll get some help, then I’ll send someone to get you out…”  
Cat Noir knows how much this means to you, so he hides behind the next shelf, ignoring you. A flash of light signals his transformation not a second too soon. Yours follows, and you start yelling for help.  
After a couple of minutes, you sit down and lay down. Someone will come, you know, eventually. Best to save your voice.  
“Hey, Ladybug?”  
“Yeah, Cat?”  
“I know this secrecy means a lot to you, but… shouldn’t we know by now? Who we are? Because I think it’s time we got rid of these stupid facades.”  
“I wish we could,” you sigh.  
“Why can’t we?”  
“Because… my kwami said so-”  
“C’mon, I know a lie when I hear it,” Cat Noir says. “What’s the real reason?”  
“I… It’s sort of like, what if we know each other?”  
“So?”  
“So if we know each other, there’s no way you’ll see the real me the way you see Ladybug.”  
“And there’s no way you’ll see the real me the way you see Cat Noir, either,” Cat says slowly. “Is that a bad thing?”  
“It’s just that Ladybug and I are so different. I think you’ll be disappointed,” you say, with a shaky laugh.  
“But you ARE Ladybug.” Cat Noir thinks to himself. “I understand. Kids in school don’t see me the way they see Cat Noir. You’d understand if you saw me.”  
“I highly doubt I’ll see you as much different than your annoying self, kitty.”  
Cat Noir snorts a laugh.  
“And I doubt I’ll see you as much different than I do right now.”  
There’s a pause.  
“So, should we just do it?” you ask.  
“I want to make sure you’re sure,” Cat Noir says. “I know I pushed this on you, and I don’t want you to regret it.”  
“As long as you won’t tell who I am, I trust you.”  
“I trust you, too.”  
“Ok. You come out from behind the shelves in three.”  
“Ok.”  
“Two.”  
“One.”  
Loki steps from behind the shelves and sees you. You see Loki. He breaks into a grin, and you find yourself doing the same.  
“This cannot be happening,” you say.  
“It is happening, my lady, y/n,” Loki says.  
Then he cups your cheek, pulls you close, and swoops in for a kiss. And it’s the best secret-identity-revelation-in-a-freezer kiss of all time.

Extended ending:  
After kissing for awhile, you hear a knock on the door.  
“Is anyone in here?”  
“Sif!” you say to Loki. You turn to the door. “Sif! We’re in here!”  
Sif opens the door and looks at you and Loki, both of you with red cheeks. She whistles.  
“And here I was thinking I was looking for Ladybug and Cat Noir for interviews. Looks like I found a little something else! What are you guys doing here?”  
“What does it look like we’re doing?” Loki smirks.  
“Loki convinced me to help him go after his brother,” you say quickly. “And we got… caught up…”  
“I can see that,” says Sif. “Now, come on! We have a Ladybug and a Cat to find!”  
Loki grabs your hand, pecks you on the forehead, and walks out with you, ready to fight crime another day.


End file.
